Modern commercial aircraft utilize turbine engines that include a compressor having an inner diameter case and inner air seals to prevent airflow leakage through the inner diameter case. Large interference fits are used to ensure that snaps (connections between the inner air seals and the inner diameter case) on the inner air seals remain tight under all engine flight conditions, such as engine fire up, cruising, and engine cool down. The snap fits are made tight under all conditions in order to minimize air leakage causing an efficiency loss and to minimize slippage of adjacent parts when the engine is under load. The tight fit is created by preloading the snaps during installation, thereby mitigating variation in fit due to thermal expansion.
As a byproduct of preloading the snaps, significant force is required during assembly, and some parts require high heat or extreme cold in order to facilitate the assembly. Further exacerbated by the tight fit snaps is the possibility that the inner air seal and/or the inner diameter case can be damaged during disassembly resulting in costly repairs that are otherwise unnecessary.